


Somebody Told Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Older Castiel, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Dean, Why Did I Write This?, Young Dean Winchester, why not both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Cas. Even though Cas is in 9th grade and Dean is only in 6th, the older boy never is mean to Dean. Secretly, he enjoys it when Cas comes over to babysit him, even though he will never admit that he needs to be babysat, because Cas will play any game Dean wants. Cas is fun to hang out with and is nice to Dean, unlike the other older boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally supposed to be a one-shot. Not sure what it is anymore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIENDS!  
> So as you can see, this fic is on an indefinite hiatus because I'm really not into Supernatural anymore... but it just doesn't feel right to delete it or orphan it. Maybe one day I'll continue/edit this!!
> 
> feel free to come and yell at me or whatever @ iwaologist.tumblr.com

Dean couldn't sleep. His little league baseball team had their league championship game tomorrow and Dean couldn't contain the excitement and nervousness that he felt. Dean closed his eyes and tried to be silent and still. He was trying to keep his mind blank so that he could fall asleep. Dean turned his head and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed. It read 11:38 pm. Sammy was surely asleep and Dean should be too. He sighed and closed his eyes once again.

 

In the silence of the night, Dean heard a faint noise. The strange sound was repeated a couple more times. Curious and slightly alarmed, Dean slipped out of his bed to try to find the source of the noise. He opened his door cautiously and tip-toed towards the sound, knowing if he was caught, he'd be yelled at. Dean traced the noise to his parents room.

 

Huh, Dean thought to himself, I thought everyone would be asleep by now. The sounds coming from his parents room were odd. Dean heard his mom cry out in a way that seemed painful. He opened the door to his parents bedroom just enough so he could see what was happening. On their bed, Dean saw his parents sitting with his mom on his dad's lap. Dean was confused. Whenever he sat in his dad's lap, he was facing away from John, not towards him, like his mom was. Also, Mary was rocking back and forth. Dean's dad would tell him to stop moving around whenever he was trying to get comfortable in his dad's lap.

 

John started making the same sounds that Mary was. These noises were strange to Dean, almost painful. He realized, however, if they were in pain, his parents would have stopped. This looks like a fun game, thought Dean. It was kind of like a race, as his mom was yelling "faster, faster!" Dean felt exasperated that his dad never taught him this game. John taught him a lot of games, like poker and bull. Mary doesn't like it when they swear, so John only lets Dean say "bullshit" when his mom isn't there. Dean loves playing games with his dad, so he is confused as to why John didn't teach him this one.

 

Dean closed the door soundlessly. He hurried back to his room and closed his door. As he climbed back into his bed, Dean wondered with who and when he could try this cool game.

 

The next day, Dean's team won the championship. John, Mary, and Sammy were all there support him. Once they got back home, Dean changed out of his baseball uniform and started to do his homework that he was assigned for the weekend. John Winchester left to go to work.

 

Bored, Dean shoved his chair back from the desk and stepped over to his bed. He flopped down with a huff and just stared at the ceiling. After a few moments, he decided he was thirsty. Dean jumped off his bed and walked to the kitchen, where he saw his mom talking to Sam. Dean used the stepping stool to get a cup from the cupboard, as he wasn't very tall yet. He went over to the refrigerator and filled the glass 1/4 of the way with ice. Just as he started to fill the cup with water, Dean heard a foul noise. He looked over, and to his surprise, he saw Sammy with his head in the sink, throwing up.

 

"Shit" Mary mumbled, under her breath, although Dean still heard it. "Dean," Mary said sternly, "I have to take Sammy to the doctor. He is sick from being in the hot sun all day. I'm going to call Cas and ask if he can come over to watch you. Don't answer the door for anyone but Cas when he comes over okay?" He nods at his mom and she takes Sammy and leaves.

 

Dean loves Cas. Even though Cas is in 9th grade and Dean is only in 6th, the older boy is always nice to Dean. Secretly, he enjoys it when Cas comes over to babysit him, even though he will never admit that he needs to be babysat, because Cas will play any game Dean wants. Cas is fun to hang out with and has a good sense of humor. He doesn't treat Dean like a child and even stays up late playing games on the computer with Dean when they are at their separate houses, until Mary yells at Dean.

 

The doorbell rings after a few minutes. Dean pads over to the front door and looks out the window next to it. Standing in front of the door, on the porch, is Cas. Dean unlocks the door and swings it open.

"Cas!" he yells.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" asks Cas as he walks into the house.

"Nothing much," Dean answers, "I'm bored."

"Well, why don't we watch some TV? Are you hungry?" the older boy questions.

"I'm a little hungry. Can you make that mac and cheese you always do?" says Dean.

Cas replies "Sure. Why don't you go find something good to watch on TV."

"Okay!" agreed Dean.

 

Dean ran over to the living room and flopped onto the couch while the older boy walked into the kitchen and started to make the mac and cheese on the stove.

 

"There are no good shows on!" groaned Dean after flipping through all the channels.

"Hmmm" sighed Cas "I guess we'll have to find something else to do."

"Hey! Why don't we play a game?!" the younger boy states. I could try out the new game with Cas, Dean thought to himself.

"That's a good idea. What do you wanna play? Have you worked on your battleship skills since I beat you last time?" laughed Cas.

"I actually have a new game that we could try" Dean suggests.

"Okay. What's it called?" Cas asks, coming over to the couch and sitting down.

"I don't know what it's called, but it seems fun. I'll show you."

"Okay." Cas responds, with the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice.

 

Dean stands up and walks over to Cas. The older boy looks confused for a second. The emotion on his face is replaced with shock as soon as Dean climbs onto his lap.

"Dean, what are you..."

"No. You have to put your arms here." Dean commands, moving Cas' arms to his hips as he puts his arms around Cas' neck.

 

"Okay." Dean says as he looks into Cas' big blue eyes. They're so close together, Dean can hear how Cas' breathing has sped up and see how his cheeks are turning red.

The younger boy stares into Cas’ eyes for a second longer. Hmm, he thinks to himself. Cas’ eyes are pretty. I wish I could see them everyday for the rest of my life.

Dean continues,"Now it's like a race. We have to start moving and I guess the first one to stop loses. You ready?"

Cas nods slowly and hesitantly, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

 

Dean starts moving. Cas lets out a gasp and grips onto Dean's shirt. The older boy doesn't move at first.

"C'mon Cas! You're gonna lose!" taunts Dean.

Cas groans, just like Dean's dad did yesterday.

"That's exactly it!" yells Dean.

Cas moves his hips up to meet Dean, jaw strained.

Dean looks into Cas' eyes, only to find that they are squeezed shut.

"You okay, Cas?"

"Yeah, I j-just..." Cas stutters, out of breath. He lets out another breathy moan.

 

Suddenly, Dean feels something poking at him through his pants. What is that? Dean wonders to himself. He moves faster as the strange object starts pressing harder against him.

 

“Dean,” Cas groans, “I,  I’m gonna…”

“Lose!” Dean cuts him off, with a determined look on his face.

 

Cas cries out and stiffens beneath Dean.

“Haha I won! I won fair and square.” Dean yells, climbing off of Cas’ lap. The older boy stands up shakily and mumbles something under his breath. He rushes to the bathroom and closes the door quickly.

 

Dean jumps back onto the couch and begins to flip through channels again. About 10 minutes later, Cas finally comes out of the bathroom, cheeks flushed and looking anywhere but at Dean.

“Aw c’mon Cas! You dont have to be all down because you lost.”

The older boy’s cheeks turn red.

“Dean, I’m not upset that I lost. I just… SHIT!” he yells suddenly, as the pot on the stove starts boiling over. Dean laughs to himself.

“Maybe I’ll even let you win next time.”

“Next time?” Cas asks, blushing, for what seems like the tenth time tonight.

 

 


	2. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years go by and people change, but you can never really forget your past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this probably has a lot of mistakes in it but I just wanted to post it. Now that I've written this much, I have to go on!

He stumbles over someone's shoes as he passes by the closed door to a room. Even over the music, he can hear the sound of the people inside the room doing, well, you get the picture. Seriously? At a party like this? Dean thinks to himself.

He gets a few slaps on the back from teammates, having helped the team to victory earlier that night, despite being a freshman on the varsity football team. Dean continues to watch the drinks that he's carrying carefully, trying not to spill as he weaves his way through the crowd at the party. Once he makes is back to the couch, he sets his drink down on the table next to it, and hands the other one to his friend, Jo Harvelle.   
"Thanks Deano!" Jo calls over the loud music blasting through the living room as Dean sits down.  
"Anything for the princess." Dean remarks sarcastically, adding an eye roll to convey his meaning over the noise.

Dean and Jo chat for a few minutes before their friend, Ash, walks up to them.  
"Hey!" he yells at them over the music, "Have you seen Ruby anywhere?"  
"No, sorry Ash." Jo responds and Dean just shakes his head.  
With a look of disappointment on his face, Ash nods, turns around, and disappears into the crowd.  
Dean laughs "That guy has such a one-track mind, it's not even funny."  
Jo just smiles because they both know that isn't entirely true. Ash is probably the smartest kid in their freshman class. Although they're relatively young, Ash has plenty of experience with girls and knows what he wants.

"So I heard that there were some soccer players here tonight." Jo declares, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Jo has had a crush on Michael, one of the 2 freshman on the varsity team, since the beginning of 8th grade. Jo goes to all of their home games and frequently tries to drag Dean along with her.  
Dean smirks at her and responds, "Maybe you should just ask him out seeing that he's too chicken to do it himself."   
"Yeah right!" Jo scoffs and punches the boy playfully in the arm. Her eyebrows suddenly scrunch together as if contemplating something. "You know I what? I might actually do that." declares Jo, staying true to her bubbly, outgoing, give-em-hell attitude.  
This is what Dean loves about his best friend. She will always take initiative and won't shy away from anything.  
"Just not right now," Jo laughs, "I'm hungry."  
"I'll go grab some chips or something from the snack table. Be back in a minute."  
"Alright, don't get lost." Jo giggles as Dean gets up from the couch.

He weaves his way past people, noting their various stages of drunkenness as he makes his way towards the snacks. As he turns the corner, snack table in sight, he suddenly runs into someone.

"Oh, shit. Sorry" he mumbles as he picks up the strangers empty cup off the floor. Then, he looks up.  
Double shit, Dean thinks to himself. It's Lisa Braeden.

Lisa's face lights up with recognition.  
"Hey Dean!" she squeals, "It's totally fine."  
"Okay. Uhh..." Dean mutters, trying to find something to say.  
True to her obnoxious personality, she cuts him off. "How are you?! It's been so long since we've talked last. You should call me! We could hang out. Do you wanna go upstairs and, I don't know, talk?" Lisa babbles.  
Panicking, Dean quickly shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm here with someone actually. We're kinda busy." he blurts out, blushing. It wasn't a complete lie, he's hanging out with Jo.  
"Oh," Lisa's smile falters for a second, before she smiles even wider, "Well, call me. We can totally hang out sometime. Or now." Her smile is devious, and Dean realizes what she is suggesting.  
Thinking quickly, Dean replies. "Lisa, I can't. I'm... with someone. She wouldn't like it if I called or hung out with other girls." Dean says, knowing that's exactly what Lisa did when they were a "thing" in 7th grade.  
Lisa thinks for a second. With a smirk, she replies, "Well she doesn't have to know then."  
Dean scoffs. Of course Lisa wouldn't care if I with someone else. She always gets what she wants.  
"Um, yeah." He manages before Lisa claps in that way and hugs him.  
"Yeah," he coughs, "I'll come upstairs with you."  
She giggles and claps again. "Okay, I just have to grab my purse." She says as she winks.  
Lisa walks away and Dean scrambles towards the door of the house. He's considering leaving when he spots a door below the staircase. Perfect, a closet, Dean thinks to himself.

Dean looks around and strolls up to the closet, as casually as someone can walk up to a closet. He looks around once more before opening the door quickly and shutting it.

It's pitch black inside the closet. Not even the small sliver of light coming from under the door helps him to see. The music is slightly quieter inside the small room, a nice change from the constant blast of the speakers. Dean shuffles around in the closet, trying to find the back wall. Man, this closet is bigger than I thought. That's when he trips.

Dean's feet get caught on some unseen object and ends up spinning around. The lands on his back on a pile of something.  
"Ow, fuck." he mumbles.  
"Hey, what the..." he hears someone say.  
Dean scrambles to get his phone out of his pocket, startled by the apparent presence of someone else in the closet. He turns it on and tries to see who else is in the closet with him.

He shines the light from his phone right in the stranger's face and the guy blinks.

Blue. He knows those eyes. Those are the same big blue eyes that he stared into 3 years ago.  
Dean fell right into Castiel's lap, again.


	3. In Light of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while I've been super busy these past few weeks. I edited chapters 1 and 2 a little bit, nothing too significant I believe so...

"Dude, could you like, not shine the light right into my eyes? I can't see."

  
Dean just sat there, _in Cas' lap_ , too stunned to move.

 

_This is Cas. Older, bigger, smarter..._

  
Dean takes in the older boy's features. He has the same soft blue eyes that he had 3 years ago. His face is older, more defined, with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Dean can barely make out the slight stubble that is on the older boy's face. His lips - his lips were the most interesting things Dean had ever seen. Cas' voice was **a lot** lower than the younger boy remembered.  
  


He snaps out of his thoughts and shuffles around, trying to find a place to put his hands so that he can get up. _Anywhere but Cas._  
He finally untangles his legs and rises to his feet, shakily. The other boy is still sitting on the ground. Not knowing what to do, Dean walks to the door of the small room. As he reaches for the door handle, he hears the screech that he has come to recognize as Lisa Braeden's voice. Dean freezes.

 

"Where is he?!" she yells, angrily.

Dean can hear her pacing next to the staircase, arms most likely folded across her over-displayed chest. He inhales quietly, suddenly cautious of being caught hiding from her.

 

"She yours?" the same deep voice from before breaks the silence in the small room.

Dean takes a step back from the door and turns around. His eyes have adjusted enough to the darkness that he can see that Castiel is standing up now.

 

"Um, yeah. I mean no. We were before, but now we're not. She wanted to hook up, but I kinda ditched her." Dean says in a rush, unsure of what else to do.

 

Cas laughs. "You must have a lot of experience with all the ladies then."

The older boy takes a step closer to Dean, as if to get a better look at him.

"Wait, Dean? Dean Winchester?" Castiel asks, smile growing wide and sloppy.

"Uh yeah," Dean sighs, running a hand through this hair, "that's me."

"You've changed. A lot." Castiel says slowly, eyes raking up and down over Dean's body, taking in all of him. The younger boy is a couple feet taller than the last time they saw each other.

"I could say the same about you." Dean replies.

 

The small room falls silent again and Dean suddenly feels a rush of embarrassment and awkwardness. The last time that he saw Cas, he tried the new "game" with him. After that, Cas never came back to babysit Dean. Mary always told Dean that Cas couldn't babysit because he was busy. After a while, he just stopped asking about the older boy. Castiel was a freshman by then so Dean never saw him in school anyways. That night was the last time Dean saw Cas. That is, until today.

 

Cas breaks the silence again. "What grade are you in now?"

"I'm a freshman. And you're a senior aren't you?"

"Yeah. Wow, it's been a long time."

Dean nods.

Cas continues, "You look... a lot different now."

"You too." Dean manages, struggling to keep the conversation going.

Cas laughs and sighs at the same time as he rubs his face with one hand. "You know, I never thought I'd see you again, Dean Winchester."

 

Dean takes a step forward, towards the older boy. The scent of alcohol fills his nose and Dean's senses are overwhelmed. He closes his eyes.

_Cas has been drinking._

Deans eyes snap open with the sudden realization. Not only does he get to see Castiel again, but he gets to meet him _drunk_. As if this is is something that Dean hasn't imagined before.

 

Castiel takes a step forward as well. The two boys are standing close enough that one of them could reach out and touch the other.

 

With a sudden sense of bravery from the knowledge that Cas probably won't remember this tomorrow, Dean decides to ask the older boy about the night.

 

Dean clears his throat and sighs, trying to find good ways to phrase his questions.

"Why... You left that night. And you never came back. I don't..." Dean trails off, unsure of what exactly he is asking.

 

Castiel laughs again, almost nervously. He takes a swig out of the beer bottle that he apparently has been holding in his hand the whole time.

"After that night, I couldn't see you. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't... I was afraid. Afraid that..."

He takes a deep breath.

"I was afraid that I would... do something. I would hurt you. I wouldn't be able to control myself." Castiel blurts out, slurring. He looks down at his hands as he plays with the hem of his sweater. Dean can tell that he's blushing from the many days they spent together.

 

Cas' words slowly sink in.

_I would hurt you._

_I wouldn't be able to control myself._

 

Dean's eyes grow larger than humanly possible.

 

Cas starts again, panicking, sensing Dean's realization.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you or anything, I mean you were 3 years younger than me. You didn't know what you were doing and I didn't want to... I couldn't do anything like that with you. You were so young and innocent and I wasn't going to be some perv, getting off to a 6th grader!" The older boy's voice raises to a shout at the end, trying to keep Dean from misunderstanding his intentions. Cas’ ramblings are slurred from the alcohol.

 

Dean doesn't know what to say.

 

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He closes it again and just states at Cas.

 

Cas looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

"See, now I've made you uncomfortable and you probably want to leave. God, beer always makes me chatty. I really shouldn't..." Cas starts rambling again when he suddenly stops.

 

He puts both of his hands over his mouth.

"Oh god!" he groans.

 

Castiel bolts for the closet door and bursts out of the small dark room. He turns left, no doubt heading for the nearest bathroom.

 

Dean lets out a breath, not realizing that he had been holding it in the first place.

 

_Holy shit._

 

 


End file.
